No More Dream
by Stanley Steve
Summary: Sakura—gadis baik-baik yang selalu mencoba menjadi gadis biasa-biasa saja dan selalu berusaha untuk tidak menonjol pada akhirnya berurusan dengan Sasuke, seorang pemimpin genk motor yang suka melalukan keributan di Kotanya. Walaupun berusaha menghindarinya, sepertinya Sasuke berniat merekrut Sakura menjadi anggota genk nya—atau anggota keluarganya? OOC SASUKE!


Sakura—gadis baik-baik yang selalu mencoba menjadi gadis biasa-biasa saja dan selalu berusaha untuk tidak menonjol pada akhirnya berurusan dengan Sasuke, seorang pemimpin genk motor yang suka melalukan keributan di Kotanya. Walaupun berusaha menghindarinya, sepertinya Sasuke berniat merekrut Sakura menjadi anggota genk nya—atau anggota keluarganya?

**.**

**No More Dream**

**Stanley Steve**

**Naruto milik M. Kishimoto**

Sakura menyesal mendatangi seven eleven yang jauh dari rumahnya itu tanpa dampingan adiknya—Hinata, malam itu. Selain karena hari itu sudah malam dan jalan memutar yang cukup membuat betisnya terasa membengkak, ia juga harus berurusan dengan pemimpin Genk Taka.

Genk Taka.

Siapa yang tak tahu genk motor yang suka buat ulah yang meresahkan warga kota Konoha? Genk motor itu kerap kali melakukan balapan liar, bertarung hingga memakan korban, mabuk, mencuri dan serangkaian tindak criminal lainnya. Pemimpinnya jelas orang yang paling kuat dan berkuasa diantara para anggotanya yang rata-rata berbody besar dan bertampang _bodyguard_ yang sekali tersenggol oleh bisepnya bisa menyebabkan memar yang tidak akan hilang berminggu-minggu—ooh! Sakura sama sekali tak mau berurusan dengan mereka.

Sakura bukan gadis berbody seksi—meskipun lengkungan body nya yang lumayan mendekati sempurna—yang hoby nya umbar-umbar ciuman, rambutnya panjang di bawah bahu karena ia bukan gadis tomboy maupun gadis feminine. Di sekolahnya bahkan Sakura bukan murid terpintar atau terbodoh, temannya pun hanya Ino dan Hinata, sisanya cuma Say Hi aja. Sakura tidak pernah rangking sepuluh besar, cukup bertahan di limapuluh besar saja sudah untung. Sakura bukan orang kaya maupun orang miskin, dia hanya gadis yang sederhana dan berusaha tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Cukup menjadi seorang Haruno Sakura—gadis serba biasa yang hidup sederhana dan cinta kedamaian.

Dimulai dari keinginannya membeli sebuah cemilan, letak seveneleven cukup dekat dengan rumahnya, hanya saja entah kenapa ia ingin jalan-jalan dulu dan dengan semangat ia mencari jalan memutar untuk menemukan seveneleven yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

Udara cukup dingin tapi dengan nekat ia berjalan mengenakan dress berlengan panjang yang cukup tipis dengan panjang diatas lutut berwarna merahmuda—sesuai warna rambutnya. Dengan menenteng tas plastic berisi minuman soda dan beberapa makanan ringan, ia menyusuri jalanan kota yang hampir sepi (hanya beberapa mobil dan motor yang berlalu lalang) karena sudah pukul 9 malam.

Udara semakin dingin, ia cukup menyesal mengenakan dress tipis pada malam musim gugur seperti ini. Tiba-tiba segerombolan motor datang melewatinya, awalnya Sakura cukup pura-pura tidak melihat meskipun hatinya telah kebat-kebit tak menentu dan menyesali keputusannya. Namun, pada akirnya sekitar 10 motor mengepungnya, beberapa orang bahkan sudah turun dari motor gedenya.

Jantung Sakura nyaris bertukar tempat dengan ginjalnya. Mengerti keadaan tak menguntungkannya, ia bersiap lari, namun baru beberapa langkah, tangannya ditangkap (lebih cocok dicengkram) oleh seorang pemuda—nyatanya memang ia masih muda, sekitar 25 tahunan. Sialnya, para _bodyguard_ berbadan _mammoth_ itu tertawa ketika pemuda tampan (Yeah, tampan) dengan rambut raven dan mata elangnya yang tajam dengan wangi maskulin mulai dengan kurang ajar merangkul Sakura di pinggang.

"Lepaskan aku, tolong!" pinta Sakura yang meletakkan keduanya di depan dadanya, menciptakan jarak dengan pemuda tampan tersebut. Tersirat ketakutan dan permohonan yang dalam pada pemuda tampan berwajah malaikat di depannya.

"Aku ambil gadis ini!" katanya setelah akhirnya terdiam beberapa saat masih memeluk Sakura.

Setelah memaksa Sakura menaiki motor gedenya, pria itu melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat Sakura terpaksa memeluknya erat, takut terjatuh. Sejujurnya Sakura bahkan belum pernah naik motor—paling sering bus umum dan transportasi publik lainnya.

Sakura tak tahu ia dibawa kemana, yang jelas mereka berhenti di sebuah bekas pelabuhan yang sudah berubah menjadi gudang. Drum minyak dimana-mana, mural juga dimana-mana. Sakura menengok ke sisi kirinya, laut lepas. Jangan bilang ia akan diperkosa lalu dibunuh dan mayatnya akan diceburkan ke—tidak, tidak! Sakura bahkan tak sanggup memikirkannya. Ia memasang tampang melasnya, berharap dikasihani dan dipulangkan.

Sakura memberanikan diri melihat ke sisi kanan, oke, ini indah. Sakura hanya tahu tempat ini di film-film bertemakan genk atau mafia yang dimana tempatnya terang benderang dengan lampu warna-warni—tunggu! Deskripsinya terlalu menunjuk ke warung PSK (Pekerja Seks Komersil). Yah pokoknya tempat dimana mural-mural di dinding dan gorong-gorong itu keliatan lebih berwarna, belum lagi drum-drum yang berwarna-warni. Di dinding yang paling lebar, Sakura bisa melihat tulisan gravity Taka khas dengan logo mereka.

Oke, Sakura benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang.

Seorang gadis dengan tanktop hitam jaring-jaring yang hanya menutupi daerah pribadi bagian atas dan hot pants menghampiri mereka.

"Gadis yang cantik, kau yakin mau mengajaknya balapan liar?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mengapitkan rokok diantara bibirnya.

"Tunggu, ini kesalahpahaman. Pertama, aku tidak pernah suka balapan, kedua, aku baru pertama kali naik motor dan itupun di bonceng, ketiga, aku bahkan tak tau aku ada disini, jadi kumohon pulangkan aku. Aku yakin kalian mencari gadis yang salah," Sakura menjelaskan dengan kata-kata sekuat tenaga sambil menahan tangis. Ayolah, balapan? Tidak jatuh saat berjalan kaki saja Sakura sudah bagus.

"Hn. Aku siap. Silakan panggil yang lainnya," pemuda tampan yang kini tak terlihat tampan lagi di mata Sakura memberikan perintah, tubuh Sakura lemas. Harapannya pulang dan bertemu dengan keluarga dan adikknya terpaksa dibuang jauh-jauh. Perempuan yang merokok itu memanggil salah satu dari om-om bertampang bodyguard tadi, kemudian seperti kerbau yang disuntik kolestrol oleh nenek ku mereka kelojotan—berlarian menyampaikan pesan perempuan tersebut dengan beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul. Sementara itu perempuan itu membantuku turun dari motor.

"Kau harus duduk menghadap belakang. Dan percaya pada Sasuke. dia akan berhasil jika kau percaya padanya," kata perempuan tersebut sambil mengikatkan belt yang menghubungkan pinggangku dengan pinggang pria tampan—Sasuke.

_AKU TAK BISA PERCAYA DIAAAAAA_, batin Sakura merana. Beberapa orang sudah ambil posisi di samping Sasuke, termasuk gadis itu yang duduk dan mengikatkan belt dengan pemuda tampan berambut perak setelah berciuman panas dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Kau jomblo? Kenapa tak lakukan ini dengan kekasihmu!" teriak Sakura sudah gila. Dengan duduk di motor dengan menghadap ke belakang tentu membuat otak dan dengkul Sakura sudah bertukar tempat. Dia hanya bisa berharap belt itu cukup kuat. Ia lingkarkan tangannya ke belakang memegang erat pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringgai. Belum pernah ada gadis yang seberani (atau sebodoh?) Sakura.

Race start.

Sasuke menggas motornya kuat. Awalnya sakura sudah mencoba untuk percaya. Sampai saat ini Sasuke di posisi keempat. Ada lima motor di belakangnya. Para gadis-gadis yang berada di belakang mereka tertawa tawa. Namun suara tembakan mulai terdengar.

Awalnya Sakura pikir tak masalah. Motor mereka masih di posisi keempat. Meski jantungnya kebat-kebit tapi Sakura mulai mencoba menikmati dan ingin menang. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong ke bawah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan suara soprannya pada paduan suara untuk berteriak sangat panjang. Nafasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal. Matanya mulai berair—bahkan sudah deras. Sasuke men-_standing_-kan motornya membuat posisi Sakura berhadapan langsung dengan kerasnya aspal abu-abu. Sasuke tampak tenang, bahkan masih menggasnya kuat. Sakura memejamkan matanya, teriakkannya makin keras. Tenggorokannya mulai sakit. Kepalanya mulai pusing. Tapi pegangan tanggannya pada pinggang Sasuke semakin kuat. Ia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sudah sampai manakah mereka.

Tapi pemandangan yang dilihat Sakura tidak membantu. Motor yang tepat di belakang Sakura mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan terguling. Gadis yang ada dibelakangnya bahkan wajahnya sudah terseret beberapa meter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura memejamkan mata, tak berani melihat. Airmatanya semakin deras jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang, bahkan nafasnya mulai terputus-putus.

Motor kembali keadaan semula. Sakura menghela nafasnya, sedikit lega, namun masih terasa sesak. Bahkan kini bukan hanya airmata yang mengalir, terdengar jelas isakan pilu Sakura. Bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat sebuah kecelakaan genk motor.

Perlombaan berakhir.

Sasuke pemenang pertama, disusul pria bernama Sai dan Neji. Pegangan tangan Sakura mengendur dan terlepas. Beberapa orang membantu melepaskan belt yang meliliti pinggang Sakura dan Sasuke, sisanya memberikan ucapan selamat pada Sasuke atas kepiawaiannya membawa motor. Sementara Sasuke tertawa-tawa bersama beberapa orang, seolah lupa dengan teman mereka yang bahkan Sakura yakin nyawa keduanya sudah tak ada.

Sakura menguatkan dirinya, turun dari motor Sasuke, meninggalkan mereka semua. Ingin melupakan kejadian ini dan kembali pulang. Bahkan tak ada niatan satupun untuk bertemu mereka kembali. Sambil memeluk dirinya yang kedinginan dan masih terisak, Sakura menjauhi mereka semua. Semua orang hanya menatapnya, Sakura tak mau tau, ia hanya ingin kembali ke rumahnya lalu menenangkan dirinya dengan secangkir coklat panas. Tapi badannya memutar secara paksa—Sasuke menariknya.

Sakura memberikan tamparan keras pada pipi pemuda itu—meski bagi pemuda itu hanyalah tamparan seorang gadis lemah. Sakura mengisak semakin keras. Mendadak euphoria setelah pertandingan tadi memadam, mereka lebih heran dengan Sasuke yang ditampar oleh gadis yang bahkan baru dibawanya (kalau tidak mau dibilang menculiknya).

"Apa yang kau—"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanya Sakura (memotong kata-kata Sasuke) dengan nada perih yang keluar, tenggorokannya sudah terlalu sakit akibat berteriak tadi.

"Aku hanya memberikan seseorang tanpa hati pelajaran. Apa yang kau banggakan? Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada orang luar sepertiku?" teriak Sakura tak peduli suasana hening. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaannya. Tangannya gemetar—ketakutan dan kedinginan. Sakura berjongkok memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya untuk menangis.

"Hari ini aku lihat seseorang mati di hadapanku, aku mengasihaninya meskipun aku yakin keadaanku sama mengenaskannya dengan mereka. tapi setelahnya aku melihat kalian tertawa seolah nyawa mereka tak berarti bagi kalian. Demi apapun, aku merasa pengecut. Dan demi apapun aku ketakutan."

Sakura menghapus airmatanya kasar kemudian berdiri. Menghadap kearah Sasuke yang masih terdiam. "Aku benci kamu!"

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan genk motornya, ketakutan akan pemerkosaan dan mayatnya yang dibuang kelaut sudah tak ia pikirkan. Ia terlalu takut melihat kematian. Ini pertama kali untuknya melihat kecelakaan naas seperti itu. Sakura menangis, tubuhnya semakin dingin akibat rasa shock nya dan udara musim gugur yang berhembus.

Suara motor makin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Hanya satu. Sasuke.

Pria itu segera turun dari motornya. Sakura berpura-pura tak melihat, ia tetap berjalan seolah tak ada apa-apa. Sasuke melepaskan jaket kulit nya hingga ia hanya memakai kaus hitam tipisnya yang membetuk seluruh bentuk tubuhnya yang memang dianugrahi begitu indah.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura sudah tak sanggup melawan, tenaganya entah hilang kemana. Kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Aku antar!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan Sakura lembut, tapi gadis itu tak bergerak. Hanya menatap sayu Sasuke seolah mengatakan_ tolong hentikan semua ini_.

"Seharusnya kau benar, aku tak punya hati. Itu yang membuat mereka menjadikanku pemimpin kelompok mereka. aku tak segan-segan menghabisi orang lain. Aku bahkan menertawakan temanku yang telah mati," Sasuke memberi jeda. Menarik Sakura dengan paksa dan menciumnya.

Ciuman yang lama. Sasuke menghisap bibir Sakura dan menyedotnya. Bibirnya digigit-gigit. Memasukkan lidah dan menyapu langit-langit mulut Sakura. Menjilati bibir luar Sakura, kemudian mengecupnya berulang kali hingga akhirnya benar-benar melepaskan. Sakura lemas karena ciumannya.

"Tapi aku jadi ragu hari ini. Kalau bukan hati, kenapa di dalam dadaku seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang. Dan rasanya cukup menyenangkan."

Setelahnya, Sasuke mencium Sakura kembali.

**To Be Continue**

Ini cerita seri, doain aja ya bakalan cepet update. Disela-sela kesibukan saya ujian praktik nih. Doain cepet lulus ya. Fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas beberapa fic yang udah saya hapus. eh tadi ada sedikit kesalahan deh, untungnya masih on terus aku lagi mau apus apusin fic pas baca review dan liat fic ini kayak kode buat bikin website jadinya langsung kuganti hahahaha. maaf ya. ini udah diganti lagi kok


End file.
